


Another Banished Dream

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Suicide, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Nellas fell in love twice.None of their stories ended happily.
Relationships: Nellas/Nimloth of Doriath, Nellas/Niënor Níniel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Screw Yule 2020





	Another Banished Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Screw Yule 2020, combining the following prompts/other things:
> 
> 1\. Title taken from the title list  
> 2\. From the pairings list, 8) Nellas/Niënor Níniel - OR - Nellas/anyone other than Niënor Níniel  
> 3\. Super Prompt #1 - A, B, I See What Your Did There - 350 points
> 
> Pick a letter. Every sentence needs to start with that letter, and every character in your story needs to start with that letter, too. 
> 
> ...N was perhaps not the best letter to do this with, but I tried.

“Now,” Nimloth said, holding up a bottle of wine, “will you take a break and join me for lunch?”

Nellas had, unable to resist Nimloth’s bright eyes and brighter smile.

Next Nimloth shoved her down on the blanket, climbing on top of her with a cheerful wink and a laugh.

“Nellas,” she laughed. “Nellas, surely you did not think I had just meant for us to have food and wine for lunch?”

Nellas had thought so, and she turned her head away instead of answering.

“Nellas, don’t hide your face from me, I will make up for my joke.”

Nimloth shifted downwards, shoving Nellas’ skirt up and ducking her head towards her clit.

Nellas screamed a few minutes later, startling the birds from their trees, as Nimloth continued to suck and finger her. “Nimloth, please, let me touch you too.”

“Not now, love,” Nimloth said, bright and cheerful. “Next time - I shall have you in my bed too, if you ever agree to join me there.”

“Now I must go,” said an old woman with white hair, slumped against the ground. Niënor was old, older than she had ever believed she would reach, until she was saved by an elf and sheltered in the branches of a tree.

Nevertheless, death had come for her at last, and she could cling to life no longer.

Nellas knelt by her, carefully brushing Niënor’s hair away from her face before speaking, “I know.”

“Never did I think I would be given all of this. Not even in my most wild childhood dreams, when I would dream of elven princes and princes rescuing me from my dull life.”

“Never did I think I would be given a second love in my life, besides Nimloth.”

Niënor laughed, “And who would think I should compare to a Queen?”

“No one should ever doubt you would compare to a Queen.”

Nellas pressed her lips against Niënor’s one last time, feeling the moment Niënor took her final breath and answering it with a shuddering one of her own.

No one else would dig a grave for a woman thought long dead, so Nellas dug one through her tears.

Now water crashed amongst the crannies and trees of Doriath, washing over the fields where she had made love with Nimloth and then Niënor, and drowning Niënor’s grave before it flooded the caves and drowned Nimloth’s too.

Nellas knew she could flee. No one had ever matched Nellas’ knowledge of Doriath’s paths.

Nearby the water continued to rise over the ground.

No, she thought, looking across the forest one last time. Neither of her lovers had left this place.

Not even for all the stars in the sky would she leave them.

Not even for her own life, she thought.

Nellas closed her eyes and fell into the crashing waves.


End file.
